Gwen Amberfield
History Tragedy Gwen was the daughter of Victor Gromulous, a Merchant trader from Gilneas, she was born there and often travelled with her father between Lordaeron, Gilneas, Arathi and Ironforge. These long trips meant she was never fixed in the same location for more than a few months. Her father became very rich trading resources this way. In her youth she met and fell pregnant to a young man named Michael Dellore. She left her father's side and moved in with her new lover. They were very much in love and lived in a farmhouse in hillsbrad for quite some time. Together they had a son and lived a happy life for a very short while. Michael was a user of magic, though he was no grand mage, he trained himself daily. Gwen jokingly made him a red hat and robes to wear during his training. Their house was set ablaze by bandits and they lost their son in the fire. To this day Michael still does not know the origin of this bandit attack. Gwen was unable to defend herself and during the attack she was violated and injured in unimaginable ways. Michael used magical spells to eventually kill most of the attackers, the others swore revenge and fled the scene. Broken and everything lost, Gwen and Michael turned to Gwen's father for help. Father's Wrath Gwen's father turned to Michael and shunned him for not being able to protect his daughter. He struck him down and swore that he would never see his daughter again. He sent Gwen to Gilneas and swore that he would end Michael if he ever went near her again. After a few months Gwen's mourning turned her into a hardened yet bitter woman. She learned to wield weaponry and slowly developed her strength. When news came that the Gilnean walls would be sealed off, Gwen knew she could seize some of her father's business opportunities. Business and Marriage When her father was sealed out of Gilneas, and her inside, she used it to her advantage. She had warehouse after warehouse of valuable goods to sell and distribute, in her fathers name. Using this as a starting point she began to buy into other businesses until she had a small trade empire with Gilneas. She became a very wealthy woman, whilst still hardening herself in combat during her spare time. She met and married a Lord of a grand estate in Gilneas, David Amberfield. Her fortune had truly turned around. However her small empire was shaken by the rumor that her father was dead and her trading in his name was against laws in Gilneas. This was never proven, but nonetheless it had shook Gwen to her very core. Her husband was also assassinated in Gilneas in a Similar fashion to that of her mother. Rumors "Mr. Gromulous died at the hands of a corrupt mage. He choked him, burned him and tossed him into the sea." "Mr. Gromulous was murdered by a magic user in South Shore. He used lightning to throw him into the water." "Well, I heard old Vic. Grom. was choked to death by a Wizard in a red hat." Wizard in a Red Hat. Red Hat. Worgen Gwen focused her anger on Dellore for years, blaming him for the apparent death of her father. She was present in Gilneas when the worgen attacked and was inflcited with the curse. She fled with the rest of the "worgen" to Darnassus where she learned to hide her worgen state. Then, she left Darnassus and began her hunt for Dellore. They met numerous times within Stormwind as Gwen constantly tried to kill him, Dellore constantly managed to escape, but with injures almost every time. Aftermath Gwen tracked what she believed to be a friend of Dellore to Karazahn and assaulted her, using her as bait to lure out dellore and attack him. She did not survive this battle, being tossed from the roof of Karazhan before she could kill Dellore. However she believed she claimed the life of Dellore's daughter moments before she died.